Magia do Natal
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: • Faz alguns anos que a magia do Natal havia se perdido para mim... Você acabou de enchê-lo de magia novamente. - AsaKiku. Presente de Natal para Yuu Grantaine.


**N/A: **Esta é uma fanfic de Natal para a Yuu Grantaine. Tentei não falar miseravelmente, mas queria te dar algo como um pedido de desculpas por sumir. Quero que saiba que não é por isso que parei de pensar em você ou de ficar feliz quando lembro que nos vimos pessoalmente. Tenho meus motivos pra ter sumido, mas sei que uma mensagem de vez em quando não mata ninguém. Me desculpe mesmo. E espero, do fundo do coração, de que goste desta fanfic. E que ela te alegre muito! Te amo! n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Magia do Natal<strong>

O nipônico suspirou quando terminou de ler a carta que havia chegado – um convite para passar o Natal na casa de Alfred. Tirando ele, Kiku sabia que fora o único que realmente não comemorava o Natal a ser convidado e isso o incomodava. Não por ter sido convidado. Ele entendia que América chamou seus amigos, independentemente de sua Cultura, mas Nihon sabia que, mesmo com todos os amigos ali, não seria justo consigo mesmo partilhar de uma comemoração da qual ele não acreditava.

Porém, havia um problema. Japão era muito educado e não sabia como rejeitar o pedido. E por isso ele passou os próximos dias pensando em como negaria o convite, ou se simplesmente não aparecia – embora ele conseguisse visualizar Alfred ligando sem parar.

No dia 23, um dia antes da véspera de Natal – e início da festa do americano -, Kiku se viu saindo para fazer compras. Ele não havia chegado a nenhuma desculpa, então talvez fosse melhor ir. Ele poderia tentar ir embora mais cedo dando uma desculpa sobre o fuso-horário.

Enquanto fazia compras, viu um rosto conhecido dentro de uma livraria – coincidentemente, ele queria entrar na livraria para comprar o presente para a pessoa que estava lá. Abrindo um pequeno sorriso, Kiku entrou na loja e dirigiu-se até o rapaz.

"Bom dia, Arthur-san." O inglês, que estava muito compenetrado no livro que segurava, levou um susto, mas não gritou. Arthur deu um sorriso sem graça e escondeu o livro que tinha em mãos nas costas.

"Olá, Kiku. O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim comprar os presentes de Natal para a festa de amanhã. Sei que foi uma loucura sair justo hoje, já que praticamente todo mundo está fazendo o mesmo..." Sempre tem aquela pessoa que esquecemos de comprar presente para o Natal e precisamos comprar de última hora, por isso a quantidade absurda de pessoas nas ruas nesses dias antes do feriado.

"Ah, você vai? Agora pelo menos tenho uma razão para querer ir, então." O inglês deu uma risada forçada e virou o rosto. Kiku, no entanto, não entendeu.

"Você não ia?" Arthur ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"Por quê _você_ vai?" Inglaterra perguntou em um tom de voz baixo, como se partilhassem um segredo. O japonês, no entanto, corou com a pergunta. Ele não podia dizer a verdade.

"Não sei... Me pareceu a coisa certa a fazer." A resposta aliviu o nipônico, pois não era mentira. Arthur, assentindo, continuou fitando algo mais ao longe.

Kiku, de repente, entendeu. Percebeu que Arthur não queria ir à festa e os motivos dele. Natal era uma data para ser comemorada com a família e com aqueles que você ama. E embora América fosse sua família, eles não tinham um passado muito bom, o que interfiria, e muito, no relacionamento dos dois. Ele, assim como Kiku, estava sentindo-se incomodado. As razões eram diferentes, mas o sentimento era o mesmo.

"Arthur-san?" Isso fez com que o inglês o olhasse nos olhos novamente. "Gostaria de passar o Natal comigo em minha casa?"

As bochechas claras do inglês ficaram coradas, e os olhos, arregalados. Ele não sabia bem como responder, mas o sorriso no rosto de Japão era tão doce, que ele não podia evitar o acelerar de seu coração.

"Mas... Você não acredita no Natal." Ele estava tentando achar alguma razão, alguma brecha para ver se o outro realmente queria passar o Natal com ele ou se era tudo da boca para fora.

"Não." Isso quase fez com que o coração do outro parasse. "Mas eu entendo o conceito de Natal. É uma data na qual podemos passar com nossa família e entes queridos. Eu também não queria ir à festa... Então podemos passar juntos. Não me ofenderia passar o Natal com você, Arthur-san."

Depois de um tempo ainda paralizado pelas palavras do japonês, Inglaterra abriu um imenso sorriso.

Cada um comprou um livro – o inglês comprou aquele que estava olhando quando Kiku chegou, e o japonês achou um livro muito interessante sobre o mago Merlin para dar ao inglês.

Cada um foi para sua casa naquele dia, e no dia segunte, lá pelas dez da noite, Arthur apareceu na casa de Kiku. Quando o japonês abriu a porta, ele prendeu a respiração por um momento. Inglaterra estava explêndido. Vestia uma calça social preta, uma blusa social azul clara e suspensórios. Do outro lado da porta, Arthur também teve que prender a respiração. Kiku estava vestindo um lindo kimono verde claro com detalhes de carpas rosas claras.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas observando um ao outro, até que, um tanto sem graça, Kiku pediu para que Arthur entrasse.

Inglaterra viu que a casa estava decorada com vermelho e verde, e até tinha alguns símbolos natalinos, como Papais Noéis decorativos e alguns aperitivos também comuns no Natal. E isso fez com que o inglês percebesse – pela milésima vez – que o japonês era incrível.

Eles tomaram champanhe e conversaram, um desfrutando da companhia do outro. Quando deu meia noite, cada um entregou o presente que comprara para o outro. Enquanto Arthur ganhou um livro sobre o mago Merlin, Kiku ganhou um livro sobre fadas e outros seres mitológicos.

Eles decidiram ceiar após a troca de presentes, e depois ficaram sentados em frente à lareira, em silêncio.

"Muito obrigado, Kiku. Por passar o Natal comigo. Foi muito melhor do que eu pensei que seria, lá com aqueles idiotas do América e do França." Kiku abriu um sorrio, mas não chegou a virar-se para olhar o outro. "Faz alguns anos que a magia do Natal havia se perdido para mim... Você acabou de enchê-lo de magia novamente."

"Eu nunca havia entendido o que a magia do Natal significava de verdade." O nipônico disse, agora olhando nos olhos do loiro. "Mas agora eu entendi. Espero continuar sentindo isso."

O sorriso no rosto do japonês estava tão lindo que Arthur não reparou que estava inclinando-se na direção de Kiku. Apenas quando sentiu a respiração levemente acelerada do menor que reparou o que estava fazendo – mas naquele momento, ele não se importou.

Tocou os lábios do outro levemente, sentindo a maciez dele. Quando notou que era recíproco, levou uma mão até a nuca do moreno e aprofundou o beijo.

O que tinha tudo para ser um Natal ruim, tornou-se o melhor Natal que ambos poderiam ter. E prometeram fazer o mesmo todos os anos, pois a presença um do outro era melhor do que estarem rodeados por inúmeras pessoas que não estavam tão interessadas assim neles.

Afinal, a magia do Natal, nada mais era, do que amar e sentir-se amado – por amigos, familiares ou amantes.


End file.
